Viviendo mi propio destino
by Viggy Potter
Summary: Cada quién escoge su destino y no es facil vivir con las decisiones que no tienen escapatoria.La vida no es un cuento de hadas,y a veces "vivieron felices para siempre" no involucra al príncipe y a la princesa,solo a dos seres que se necesitan.DxHr..Revie
1. Chapter 1

VIVIENDO MI PROPIO DESTINO

Capítulo 1.- Si la amas, déjala ir.

"Nuestro amor se acabó" Una castaña se levantaba de su cama cuando la luz del amanecer la hizo reaccionar. El sueño no la había visitado esa noche, solo botellas de hidromiel estaban esparcidas a su alrededor. Llevaba días en ese estado, todo estaba en un profundo silencio desde aquellas últimas palabras del pelirrojo antes de desaparecer con un ¡plop! junto a sus maletas. Y nadie se había atrevido a ir a verla ya que contestaba los mensajes con insultos y desvaríos. Pro ese día sería diferente, cuando fue a bañarse, ya tenía días sin sentir el agua corriendo por su cuerpo, pensó en todo aquello. En los últimos momentos a su lado.

_- ¡Ron, amor, ya llegué!- una emocionada chica abría la puerta de su casa, aquella morada que compartían desde hace un año, después de que la guerra terminara. Ambos habían decidido darle un rumbo a su relación y ahora vivían juntos divinamente. Hermione trabajaba como __medimaga__ en San __Mungo__ y Ron era ya un famoso jugador de __quidditch__ y por ello a veces se ausentaba, pero ese día él llegaba después de su última gira mundial.__-¿__Ron?- la chica no escuchaba nada pero el equipaje de su novio estaba en la sala, de seguro había llegado ya, es más, ella le quería dar una sorpresa y había perdido la tarde libre para estar con él. Que equivocada estaba, la sorpresa iba a ser para ella. Subió los escalones de uno en uno con extrema tranquilidad, sabiendo que lo que pasaría, cambiaría para siempre su vida. _

_Pasó un minuto mirando la puerta con temor, no deseaba abrirla. Pero no estaba dispuesta a ser una cobarde o una de esas esposas que saben que el marido la engaña y __no hace nada solo por comodidad. Suavemente giró el pomo de la puerta blanca que no la dejaba observar lo que ocurría en el interior de la habitación que había sido testigo de sus noches de amor y pasión. Efectivamente al echar un vistazo, un manojo de cabellos negros tapaban la cara de los amantes, un cuerpo moreno desnudo y sudoroso estaba encima del pálido y musculoso cuerpo de su novio y se movían al compás de los gemidos de la mujercita de cuerpo perfecto que estaba sentada en su regazo. El pelirrojo la tomaba con furia, de forma tan apasionada y salvaje que Hermione se escandalizó. Con ella nunca había sido así en la cama. Siempre era dulce y tierno, pero él estaba dándole a esa mujer lo que no le había dado a ella: pasión._

_- Ronald…- Hermione solo lo miraba mientras él se sentaba de golpe mirándola con sus ojos azules como platos. Nunca pensó que llegaría tan temprano. También pudo ver la cara de la muchacha que estaba en su cama.- Prima… vete ya- ella hablaba tranquilamente y los otros dos estaban impactados, la chica que tendría apenas unos 18 años recién cumplidos recogió su ropa y se desapareció. Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo de la vergüenza._

_- ¿Desde __cuando__?- fue lo único que atinó a decir una aparentemente controlada muchacha._

_- __Mione__, ella y yo… fue solo esa vez. Fue un desliz, yo te amo mucho como para….- empezaba a hablar Ron_

_- ¿Cómo para engañarme? Perdiste el derecho de llamarme __Mione__, Ronald. Hoy mismo te vas, ni siquiera desempaques- Hermione tenía una cara muy decidida y ni un grito o una lágrima._

_- Pero __Hermi__… te lo pido. Escúchame, si quieres, grítame. Fui un idiota, un inmaduro-Ron estaba de rodillas siguiéndola por toda la habitación._

_- Nunca dejaste de ser un perfecto inmaduro, fui yo la que no quería verlo, yo y mi idiotez. Te vas ahora mismo, he dicho. No quiero volver a verte-le susurraba Hermione mirándolo a los ojos y el hombre que le imploraba pudo ver que ya no había nada que hacer, por ahora._

_- Haré lo que tú digas, pero volveré. Te reconquistaré mi querida __Mione__- Ron se alejaba de ella y fue a buscar sus maletas, ella lo siguió sin responderle._

_- Cuando vuelvas, no estaré. Es la última vez que me verás o que me escucharás pronunciando tu nombre. Pronto te enviaré el documento de divorcio, Ronald. Es mi última palabra._

_- Tú no me dejas. ¡¿ESCUCHASTE?! HERMIONE GRANGER NO VA A TERMINAR CONMIGO- Ron la tomaba por el brazo y la pegó contra la pared con furia.- ERES MI MUJER Y HARÁS LO QUE YO DIGA. ME QUEDÓ Y TÚ HACES EL PAPEL DE ESPOSA PERFECTA.- Ron le gritaba y ella solo lo miraba sin inmutarse. Nunca pensó que sentiría como su corazón era traspasado por un Avada __Kedavra__, así se sentía, su corazón moría y su cuerpo no lo aceptaba. Él no era el Ron con el que se había casado a escondidas, el hombre que ella amaba._

_- Tú te vas, yo no voy a ser nada tuyo. Fuera. No pienso gritar como tú- le decía ella cuando él se calló._

_- Ni para pelear sirves. ¿Sabes qué? Nuestro amor se acabó-masculló Ron con sorna mientras la miraba. Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro y con un sonoro __plop__ desapareció de la vista de la mujer que estaba en shock._

De allí en adelante, su vida era confusa, no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado. Se había desmoronado, sin embargo no sabía ni como, ni cuando. Pero de repente escuchó un golpe seco escaleras abajo. ¿Un ladrón¿Alguno de esos mortífagos rezagados?

- ¿Y ahora qué hago?- se preguntó la castaña con el pelo mojado. Rápidamente se

vistió y tomó su varita, bajó la escalera sigilosamente con su varita en alto. Justo cuando llegó al piso inferior, pudo ver la silueta de un hombre.- ¿Qué demon…? empezó a preguntar Hermione, pero cuando aquel alto hombre se volteó, se encontró mirando unos dulces ojos esmeralda que le sonreían, una tez blanca y un pelo bastante despeinado, al bajar la mirada, el joven cargaba un delantal color celeste.

- ¡Hermi, los extrañe tanto a todos!- el chico fue a abrazarla y la levantó en vilo. Por primera vez, sonreía después de días en soledad y hastío. Lo miraba con tanta emoción y alegría que por un momento olvidó todo aquello que la había hecho sufrir tanto.

- ¡Harry¿Dónde estuviste¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver? Fueron cuatro años sin saber de ti…- la castaña hablaba y hacía preguntas sin respirar siquiera.

- Tú no cambias, Hermi, la misma curiosa de Hogwarts- fue lo que le respondió.- Siéntate, te hice un almuerzo muy rico. Vine porque tú misma me dijiste que podía pasar por aquí, que esta era mi casa y… espero no ser una molestia.- Harry la miraba azorado. La mujer que se encontraba delante de él estaba completamente cambiada, pero sus ojos brillaban igual que cuando la vio por primera vez en el tren. Su silueta estaba perfecta, una cinturita pequeña y unas caderas proporcionadas así como su pecho que se podía adivinar por el escote un poco descubierto que traía y unas piernas tostadas divinas que solo vestían un short blanco. Se había ido por ella, y si había vuelto fue para aclarar todo, ya no eran unos niños. Contaban con 25 años ya.

- Tú si has cambiado. Estás mucho más alto y apuesto, pero tu pelo y tus ojos son los mismos, querido amigo- fue lo que dijo una sonrojada Hermione al ver que este la miraba de arriba abajo.

- Quiero que me cuentes sobre todo lo que ha pasado con ustedes- Harry le servía una pasta que se veía bastante apetitosa.

- Pues, yo soy medimaga en San Mungo. Después de que terminó todo… pues ya todos teníamos 21 y era hora de que cada cual buscara algo que hacer. Yo decidí entrar en San Mungo y desde hace unos meses me nombraron jefe de personal. Neville también está allí, lo que le pasó a sus padres lo marcó y es uno de los mejores, se esfuerza muchísimo. Él estará muy contento de verte… Luna… Luna se fue a Italia hace un año, se le metió en la cabeza estudiar Derecho y nadie pudo convencerla, pero nos mandamos lechuzas. Está bastante feliz y dentro de poco se regresa, ya tiene un trabajo esperándola en el Ministerio- Hermione omitió a Ron y a Ginny adrede, no sabía que decirle al pelinegro.

- ¿Y los Weasley?- Harry quería saber sobre todos. Estaba muy feliz de hablar con aquella mujer que siempre estuvo a su lado.

- George y Fred siguen en la tienda, Bill se fue a Francia con Fleur y ya tuvieron unos gemelos hermosos, Charlie está trabajando en el Banco de Gringotts y se casó hace un año con nada más y nada menos que Cho Chang. ¿La recuerdas?- Hermione vio como la cara del chico se azoraba y reía. Se veía tan lindo cuando hacía eso.

- Hermione, fue la primera chica que me gustó. Claro que la recuerdo. Me alegro que se haya casado con él. Serán felices. ¿Y Ginny y Ron? no he escuchado sobre ellos. Ya quiero verlos- Harry se removía en su puesto pensando en la pelirroja, él la había dejado pero no por eso no le importaba, lo hizo para no hacerla sufrir.

- Bueno, Ginny vive con su novio y ya casi no nos hablamos. Ella se alejó de todos después que sus padres fallecieron y tú… te fuiste- Harry bajó la mirada. No quería encontrarse con los ojos miel de la chica. Hermione decidió salir de ese trago amargo.- Y Ron… hace una semana que no lo veo ni quiero verlo más… Vivimos juntos un año y él es ahora jugador de quidditch… cuando llegó de su viaje, vine a verlo temprano como sorpresa y estaba… estaba en la cama con mi prima. Le dije que se fuera y se portó como un… miserable- los ojos de Hermione estaban inundados de lágrimas y Harry la veía con tristeza, quería gritarle la verdad y debía hacerlo.

- Hermi, no te tortures. Él te perdió a ti… Cuando yo me fui, él me había hablado de sus planes contigo pero siempre me opuse. Debo decirte la verdad ahora para que termines de desengañarte. Sé que esto te hará más fuerte, esa es la Hermione que conozco. Siempre que salíamos, Ron se enredaba con cualquiera y yo me tuve que alejar de ustedes porque odiaba ver como Ronald te hacía aquellas trastadas cuando yo… yo si te amaba- Harry esta vez la miraba a los ojos con una madurez y decisión inigualables.

- Pero Harry…- Hermione estaba un poco mareada por haber escuchado todo eso de la boca de Harry. Ella lo suponía pero nunca quiso creérselo. Se sentía muy mal pero sin querer, los instintos se impusieron en ella y se le abalanzó a Harry. Cayó en sus piernas y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente. Harry estaba asombrado pero esos labios dulces y suaves siempre lo habían cautivado. Siguió con el beso hasta que notó que Hermione buscaba más de él y le desabrochaba la camisa.

- No, Hermi. No…- Harry la paró en seco tomándole las manos delicadamente y Hermione estalló en llanto.

- Perdóname, Harry. Es que estoy necesitada. No sé que hacer. Ron nunca fue el que yo imaginé y yo fui muy estúpida como para verlo- decía abrazada a Harry. Él la consolaba como buen amigo y la escuchaba.

- Desahógate, llora, grita. Habla…- le susurró al oído suavemente.

- Él me hizo mucho daño… Harry debo irme. No puedo seguir en esta casa. Quédate tú aquí, te la regalo. Es toda tuya. Deja que me vaya. De vez en cuando prometo enviarte una lechuza para que sepas que estoy bien. Pero no aguanto un día más en este ambiente. Necesito renacer- Hermione ya no lloraba, hablaba más claro que nunca y Harry la miraba tranquilo, sabía que ella tenía derecho a hacer lo que una vez había hecho ya él: Huir y olvidar.

- Siempre te apoyaré en todo. Te ayudaré a empacar- la abrazó nuevamente con mucho cariño.

- Cuando te fuiste, era para olvidarme ¿Verdad¿Lo lograste?- Hermione lo miraba, todavía con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos y la cara roja de llorar.

-Sí, Hermi. Logré volver a verte como mi amiga incondicional- Harry le dio una fugaz mirada. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo. No había logrado nada pero no pensaba decirle ese detalle. Ella estaba muy mal, no necesitaba un problema más. En ese momento recordó algo que le dijo Ginny antes de terminar: "Si amas a alguien, déjalo ir. Si regresa, es tuyo; si no, nunca lo fue" Era su turno de hacerlo.

Sin hablar, recogieron todas las pertenencias de la castaña. Pero algunas cosas eran de Ron, Hermione solo las obviaba o de plano las incendiaba con rabia. Harry se limitaba a mirarla y a seguir con su labor.

- ¿No me dirás a donde te irás?- le preguntó el pelinegro sabiendo de antemano la respuesta de la mujer de rizos castaños que seguía empacando su maleta.

- No, Harry. Solo cuando esté lista. Tú pasaste por lo mismo.- Hermione lo abrazó nuevamente.- Te quiero muchísimo. Si alguien pregunta, solo di que volveré. No digas más nada, por favor. ¿Tú qué harás ahora?

- No te lo había dicho pero seré profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts- Harry se reía ante la mirada anonadada de la mujer.

- Pero Harry, ese puesto es tan…

- ¿Embrujado? No creo en eso. Ahorita ser auror está de más, casi no hacemos nada.- le respondió Harry.

- ¿Dónde estabas tú ejerciendo tu profesión?- le preguntó Hermi.

- Fui a Estados Unidos. Decían que allí había varios mortífagos disfrazados y pues, ya los eliminamos todos- le respondió.

- Ya está todo, Harry. Me voy- le dijo sin saber que más decir.

- Buena suerte, Hermione Jean Granger- su amigo le dio un apretón de manos y su sonrisa hizo que dos hoyuelos se formaran en su cara, justo como cuando tenía once años.

- Tiempo sin ver esa sonrisa, nunca la cambies. Vas a conquistara cualquiera- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer de la habitación dejando a Harry viendo todavía el espacio que hasta hace poco ella y sus maletas ocupaban.

- A la única que quería conquistar era a ti… y siempre llegué tarde- fue lo último que dijo antes de bajar y empezar a arreglar un poco la casa. Decorándola con un estilo más varonil. Ya mañana buscaría a sus amigos..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero les guste. Es mi primer fic en esta pag... Dejenme review, please, mala o buena yo la aceptaré :) Gracias.


	2. Capítulo 2Reencuentros que nos hacen

Capítulo 2.-Reencuentros que nos hacen cambiar.-

Una chica pelirroja se encontraba caminando por las aceras del Callejón Diagon, buscaba el regalo perfecto para su novio. Iban a cumplir dos años juntos y él moría por un kit de pociones pero no podía encontrarlo. Estaba tan distraída pensando como haría con la cena, porque no era buena cocinera, nunca escuchó ni una palabra de las que su mamá decía cuando cocinaba y quería enseñarle a ella. Su mamá… y ya ella no estaba para ayudarla, para quererla, para estar a su lado. ¿Por qué Voldemort se había empeñado tanto en lastimarlos? Todo para nada. Para ella la guerra seguía, no sabía de sus amigos, de su familia, de nadie. Pero su suerte estaba por cambiar.

- ¡Hey, mira por donde caminas, imbe…- pero el golpe y la caída en el piso habían sido olvidados, incluso su voz había quedado en el pasado. Frente a ella estaba el niño que vivió, solo que ya no era un niño. Era el hombre más apuesto que ella hubiese visto.

- Hola, Ginebra. Perdón. Estaba pensando en otra cosa. ¿Cómo estás? Pensaba ir a verte- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, la chica había crecido. Era bastante delgada, una figura de modelo de pasarela, fina sin muchos encantos en la parte delantera pero una cinturita y un abdomen plano envidiables. Su pelo rojo caía por debajo de sus hombros con un flequillo en la cara y su cara pálida llena de pecas, así como su nariz respingada y sus pequeños y entrecerrados ojos castaños la hacían parecer digna de una portada.

- Harry Potter, después de tantos años ¿Eso es lo que piensas decirme?- su voz sonaba dura y con un dejo de amargura. Lo miraba con rabia y angustia.

- Pero Ginny, tenía que irme. Siento si eso te causo problemas pero era lo más saludable para todos y tú lo sabes- le dijo el hombre mirándola con ternura, era muy linda incluso cuando se enfadaba.- Además, me dijeron ya que te sentó muy bien estar sin mí. Que ni me extrañaste…- Harry le guió un ojo en señal de que sabia lo de su novio.

- No me iba a convertir en la loca del muelle de San Blas (N.A: Una canción de Maná. Una mujer esperó eternamente a su amor y se volvió loca de desesperación al ver que este no volvía a buscarla)- le contestó pero ambos se rieron ante tal comentario.

- Jaja, no esperaba eso. Me alegra que hayas continuado tu vida y seas feliz Ginny. Perdón por irme así- el chico le hizo pucheros y que tierno se veía.

- Jajajajaja, el mismo manipulador de siempre. Hoy estoy ocupada, pero ¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos mañana en el restaurante que esta en la esquina? Vendré con mi novio para que le conozcas- dijo ella.

- Por supuesto que si, le avisaré a Neville para no ir de lámpara (N.A: Se dice al que acompaña a una pareja sin tener más nada que hacer que verlos. Tremendamente malo es eso)

- Dale, bye- Ginny se fue apurada, todavía no sabía que hacer con la cena pero por algunos momentos prefirió pensar en el pelinegro que vestía jeans y una camisa de mangas largas arremangadas color verde oscuro.- Dios, estaba para comérselo- fue lo que dijo la mujer en voz alta.

En otra parte de Londres, ya en el mundo muggle, una mujer desempacaba algunas cosas. Siempre había tenido esa casa, su casa. Sus padres se la habían dejado como herencia y por ahora, no tenía adonde ir. Era el mejor sitio para quedarse. Ahora se enfrentaba al mundo muggle, años sin entrar en él. Tenía que buscar un trabajo, sabía de algunas empresas de magos y brujas disfrazadas. Ella creía que sería su mejor opción.

- Ay, Hermione Granger. Hoy empieza tu nueva vida y punto. No hay espacio para arrepentimientos ni temores. Mañana empezarás a buscar trabajo- le dijo al reflejo de ella que le devolvía el espejo mientras se alisaba su cabello. Seguía pensando en Harry, nunca había sido muy bueno en Oclumancia y sabía que le había mentido, pero así lo prefería ella; no podía lidiar con un Harry enamorado de ella. No ahora, no nunca. Era su hermano del alma…

- Amor, ya llegué- la voz de Ginny resonó y un hombre moreno de cabello negro salió a su encuentro, tenía ojos azules y una estatura bastante considerable.

- Princesa, te estaba esperando. Quería darte una sorpresa y preparé la cena- le dijo, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

- Que bien, Robert. Yo pensé que tenía que cocinar y estaba asustada por tu salud y la mía después de comernos esa cena- ambos rieron ante tal sinceridad.

- No es tan mala… has mejorado un poco. Ya no se te quema- le dijo animándola su novio.

- Mejor no sigamos… Sabes? Me encontré con Harry Potter. Mañana estamos citados con él en el Callejón Diagon.- le dijo como un comentario más pero la sonrisa de tonta que puso y la voz más fina que lo usual la delató.

- Ay, Ginebra. Gracias por incluirme en tus planes con… ese hombre pero prefiero no ir. Tengo mucho trabajo para mañana y no tendré tiempo para distracciones. Lo siento- fue lo que dijo su novio con voz seria. Ni siquiera la miró. Esa era una sombra en el pasado de Ginny que nunca podría borrar él ni ningún otro hombre- Ve tú sola. Confío que te portaras bien.

- Siempre lo hago, a menos que estés tú presente Sr. Irresistible- la pelirroja se había acercado peligrosamente a él y mordía su oreja con deseo.

- Mmm, sabes que no puedo resistirme a ti, gatita. Creo que la cena puede esperar.- le dijo el hombre tomándola en brazos y besándola desesperado. Harry Potter había sido olvidado. Ya la ropa volaba por la habitación y ambos cuerpos gritaban saciar sus instintos. Estaban acostados en el sofá ya sin estorbo alguno y se amaban intensamente. Ginny lo amaba, él la había salvado de echar su vida por la borda, la había rescatado. Solo con él se sentía a gusto.

Las caricias ya no eran suficientes para estos dos enamorados, se fundieron en uno ahogando gritos y con gemidos sofocados de ambas partes. Las paredes eran testigos silenciosos de las respiraciones entrecortadas y el calor de sus cuerpos al encontrarse con vehemencia. Así, después de un largo y exhaustivo trabajo, se durmieron juntos y abrazados.

Un hombre de ojos grises fríos miraba por el ventanal de su oficina. Bastante le había costado llegar hasta allí después de la guerra, de todo lo que se rumoraba de él. Como si él fuese capaz de caer tan bajo… Mal lo juzgaron y lo llevaron a un acantilado. Ahora se encontraba lejano a todos aquellos que un día lo tildaron de mortífago. En ese mundo era respetado y su pasado había sido callado. Ya nunca más escucharía algo en su contra. Era un hombre decente, serio, respetuoso… pero frío. Su corazón se había congelado solo después de sufrir tantos grises inviernos sin protección alguna.

- Señor, acaba de llegar la chica que está interesada en la vacante de subgerente. Su currículum es perfecto, ya lo leí e investigué todo sobre ella. Es la excelencia con patas. Aquí está su curriculum si quiere revisarlo usted pero le aseguro que si la contrata, la empresa subirá aún más en fama y prestigio.- un hombre le hablaba seriamente a su jefe, un hombre de tez pálida y cabello rubio platinado.

- Debe ser una mujer soberbia y arrogante, de seguro- dijo como toda respuesta.

- Srta. Granger, puede usted pasar- escuchó y no daba crédito a sus oídos. La sabelotodo Granger estaba en el pasillo, a punto de entrar y él no podía pensar en nada más, solo imágenes del colegio, de la chica, de los insultos que ambos se expresaban.

- Buenos días, Señor… ¿Malfoy?- Hermione parecía anonadada. Nunca imaginó que ese hombre del que todos hablaban tan bien, era ese monstruo. Ella no estaba para ser pisada ni humillada por alguien más.- ¿Sabe qué? Me voy. Olvide que vine- Hermione se disponía a marcharse cuando Draco se interpuso en su camino.

- Usted no se ira. Creo que necesitamos hablar como adultos que somos, Srta. Granger. Usted claramente necesita trabajo y yo estoy dispuesto a dárselo después de hojear su curriculum. Es puro profesionalismo. No por eso me simpatiza. Siéntese- le tomó la mano y la llevó hasta una silla bastante cómoda situada al frente de su escritorio.

- Nunca me hubiese imaginado hablando con Malfoy de forma civilizada- Hermione río ante su propio comentario pero Draco se mantuvo atento a sus movimientos. Estaba preciosa, no se parecía en nada a la mujer con la que él había compartido un odio infinito años atrás. Él estaba dispuesto a conocerla otra vez, a darse una oportunidad.

-Srta. Hermione, espero que no te moleste que te llame por tu nombre. Aquí todos en la empresa nos hablamos cariñosamente, excepto por algunos que insisten en llamarme "Señor". Te ruego que no hagas eso tú. Puedes decirme Draco o Malfoy, como tú prefieras- habló con voz cálida. Hermione notó que ya no arrastraba las palabras y no era tan altivo.

- ¿Estás diciendo que me vas a contratar, Malfoy?- ella preguntó asombrada.

- No creo que se presente alguien más eficiente que tú. Te voy a explicar rápidamente porque tengo una reunión en quince minutos. Tu oficina es esta misma, aquí al lado estará tu escritorio.- Malfoy movió su varita e hizo aparecer un hermoso escritorio de caoba con una silla bastante ostentosa.- Tendremos que convivir diariamente. Incluso habrá días o semanas en los cuales no podremos salir de esta oficina así que trataré de hacerlo de una forma amigable o por lo menos, cordial, eso significa cero insultos, espero que tú estés de acuerdo- ante ese comentario, Hermione se sonrojó pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza de forma tonta.- Ya poco a poco te irás adaptando. ¿De acuerdo?

- Si, Draco- Malfoy nunca había escuchado su nombre de forma más bonita. Se notaba que lo hacía con esfuerzo pero expresaba dulzura y agradecimiento. La mujer estaba también sorprendida de verlo. Había cambiado poco exteriormente, un poco más alto, pero igual de musculoso y con cara de ángel, en cambio, parecía que interiormente, era un ser completamente distinto… con sentimientos.

Harry Potter esperaba a las afueras de un lujoso restaurante cuando vio acercarse dos figuras. Una cabellera roja se vislumbraba y una cara redonda estaba a su lado. Reconoció rápidamente ese rostro, era el de su buen amigo Neville Longbottom. Él había ayudado tanto en la batalla, acabando incluso con Bellatrix y protegiendo con éxito a muchos de sus amigos..

- ¡Harry!- ambos amigos se dieron un largo abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Neville, si que tenía ganas de verte. Hola, Ginny querida. ¿Cómo están ambos¿Y tu novio?- Harry los miraba con alegría mientras entraban al restaurante y ocupaban una mesa al final de este.

- Pues, él no pudo venir. Y nosotros estamos bien- Ginny estaba de muy buen humor ese día y era obvio el porque. El pelinegro estaba con ella después de tantos años.

- Harry, creo que te tenemos una sorpresita- fue lo que dijo Neville antes que unas delicadas manos le taparan los ojos.

- Adivina, adivinador. ¿Quién sería tan Lunática como para creer en los Snorkack de cuernos arrugados?-los otros dos amigos se destornillaban de la risa.

- ¡Luna!...- Wow, si estas preciosísima- Harry la abrazaba pero observó su cabello lacio y rubio que había cortado muy a lo francés y su boina rosada, sus ojos grises plateados y su piel tan bella como la nieve. Harry pensó que necesitaba rápido una novia, ya estaba pensando en todas. Aunque tenía poco tiempo de haber terminado su relación con una muggle. Ni eso lo había ayudado.

- Jajaja, gracias. Lo mismo me dice mi dulce novio. ¿Verdad, Neville, cariño?- Luna le mandó un beso y se volteó para mirar a Harry.

- No sabía que eran novios. Los felicito- dijo Harry sinceramente feliz.

- Pues, en realidad, nadie lo sabía.

Los amigos empezaron a reír nuevamente. Fue una tarde bastante amena, a pesar de que se coló el tema Hermione-Ron. Pero Harry contestó con evasivas. Nadie sabía ni sabría nunca que él había ayudado a Hermione a irse.

Un pelirrojo estaba tratando de abrir la puerta de la que hasta hace poco, era su casa. Ya había pasado un mes y su mujer debía estar más tranquila, por ello le llevaba flores y una caja hermosa donde guardaba un collar de diamantes que le había comprado para ganársela. Ya tenía el perfecto discurso planificado.

- Mione, cariño. Soy yo- fue la voz que rasgó el silencio de la noche, pero él no contaba con que Hermione se encontraba a miles de kilómetros trabajando con Malfoy. No, él pensaba que ella lo esperaría a pesar de lo que se habían dicho esa nefasta noche que terminó con su felicidad.

Ron Weasley tenía la cara de un muchachito regañado mientras subía las escaleras de caoba, a estas horas, la dueña de su corazón estaría durmiendo. Pero su sorpresa fue bastante grande cuando al terminar de subir las escaleras, un hombre vestido solo con una toalla abría la puerta del dormitorio y no cualquier hombre… era Potter.

-¿QUÉ? ES QUE NI FIDELIDAD PUEDO ESPERAR DE LA ESTÚPIDA DE HERMIONE GRANGER- su furia volvió y estaba a punto de arremeter contra Harry, había soltado sus regalos que caían por los escalones sin que nadie hiciera nada por ellos.

- Petrificus Totalus- fue lo que dijo el pelinegro bastante calmado.- Ronald, no sé como esperas que Hermione te sea fiel si ya no son pareja y pasó así por tu culpa- fue lo que le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- Pero no contigo, tú eras mi amigo. Por lo menos podías…

- Calla que no sabes lo que dices. Hermione se fue. Yo no sé nada de ella, me dejó esta casa y esa es toda la historia- Harry lo devolvió a su estado normal, pero Ron todavía no creía lo que él le decía.

- Estamos casados, bajo la ley muggle. ¿No te lo dijo cuando se revolcaban en mi cama?- sus palabras parecían escupitajos de rabia y de orgullo herido. A Harry esto lo dejó pensando, pero el pelirrojo evitó la parte más importante: ya él tenía el documento de divorcio.

- Ella no debía darme ninguna explicación porque simplemente se fue. No soportaba estar aquí por tu culpa- Harry se estaba enojando realmente.

- Claro, y vienes tú, San Potter, a consolarla…. ¿Tú crees que me chupo el dedo? Sé que escapaste por ella. Que estás enamorado de mi esposa- hablaba mirando a Harry como si hubiese sido atrapado por un demonio.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver en la historia. Tú la perdiste. Reacciona, amigo- Harry empezaba a zarandearlo. No podía creer que ese ser en estado tan deplorable era Ron, su amigo. Algo le pasaba.

- Me voy, suéltame. Te la dejo. Toda tuya. Al final, no es buena en nada- un pelirrojo salió corriendo de esa casa como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Y un pelinegro solo veía las rosas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo, tratando de descifrar quien era ese que había estado allí. No era Ron, No. Ron no sería capaz. Llegó hasta la puerta que había quedado abierta, pero ya no había ningún signo de la inesperada visita, solo se escuchaba el silbido del viento nocturno que arremetía contra el cuerpo de un solitario Harry Potter.

¿Qué tal¿Les está gustando? Please, dejen sus reviews. Este fic lo tenía antes en pero la página me traicionó y he tenido demasiados problemas con ella.

Espero sus comentarios. Gracias por adelantado


	3. 3De secretos y detectives

Capítulo 3.- De secretos y detectives

Los días pasaban y pronto sería 1ero. de septiembre. Una cabellera roja era todo lo que se veía en una habitación a oscuras.

- Ginny, dime que te está acosando de esa manera. Esta no eres tú. Tú eres pura luz, pura sonrisa y ahora…- Robert la miraba preocupado sin saber si quiera que la pelirroja estaba pasando por un estado depresivo más fuerte que su voluntad.

- No es nada, solo que a veces recuerdo mi vida antes de la batalla. Es todo. Pero cuando comience en el trabajo ya no tendré tiempo para nada- Ginny le dirigió una mirada de soslayo mientras él se sentaba a su lado.

- Si, ya no nos veremos tanto…- dijo con pesadez su atractivo novio. Pero, podremos estar juntos en las visitas a Hogsmeade¿Verdad?

- Claro, claro. Yo te avisaré- la pelirroja puso una mano sobre las de su novio demostrándole su afecto.

- Nunca podré ser feliz si no es contigo, Ginebra Weasley. Sé que me dijiste desde un principio que no te casarías si tu padre no te llevaba al altar. Pero tu y yo sabemos que va a ser imposible y yo… yo quiero que seas mi esposa.- Robert se había arrodillado y miraba a Ginny con ojos sinceros.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio? Este es el peor momento. Me iré en dos días a Hogwarts…- fue lo que salió de la boca de ella.

- O esto o no te molestes en decirme cuando reunirnos en Hogsmeade.- Robert estaba bastante serio. Para Ginny era un ultimátum.

- ¿Te sirve si te digo que lo pensaré?- fue lo que le respondió y él asintió. Esa noche se dedicaron a hacer las maletas de Ginny sin mirarse o hablarse. Ambos estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

El nuevo profesor se acercaba al tren. Le habían dicho que podía sentarse en el último compartimiento. Tantos años sin estar allí y ahora volvía para ejercer un puesto en el profesorado de Hogwarts. McGonagall estaba muy feliz cuando él aceptó. Sus profesores serían sus colegas, incluso Snape. Él había escuchado hablar de Snape varias veces mientras caminaba pero una frase fue la que lo dejó pensando: "¿Pero me vas a decir que esa belleza de Cuaima (N.A: Un tipo de serpiente y aquí se utiliza también para hablar de las mujeres que son bastante celosas y están MUY pendientes de SU HOMBRE y de cualquier paso que este dé) Snape no es digna de ver?" Eso había sido demasiado para él y más viniendo de un chico de 6to. año más o menos.

Tenía una capa color azul añil encima haciendo que pasara desapercibido, ya que no quería causar revuelo como nuevo profesor. Se sentó en un compartimiento vacío y estaba leyendo un libro sobre su materia (N.A: Si, Harry leyendo por cuenta propia. Para que vean que los profes no nacieron así como están ahora) hasta que el tren empezó a andar.

- Aoch… Disculpe¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- la voz la conocía perfectamente pero obviamente ella no sabía con quien hablaba, ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Solo asintió.- Mi nombre es Ginny Weasley, la nueva profesora de Astronomía. Usted debe ser el profesor de DCAO, no?- se notaba que hablaba con una sonrisa. Harry no pudo contener más.

- Mucho gusto, Harry Potter- y se echo a reír mientras Ginny primero lo vio como un bicho raro para luego reír con él.

- Demonios, Harry…¡Madura!- dijo entre risas.

- No sabía que serías profesora- le dijo ya serio.

- Obviamente, yo tampoco sabía que tú lo serías, ridículo.

- Vamos, yo también te quiero- fue lo que respondió antes de que cayeran en un extraño y sofocante silencio el cual Ginny aprovechó para mirar una interesante mancha en el piso y Harry, para seguir leyendo.

Hermione estaba muy bien vestida, sus pantalones de tela color crema combinaban con una blusa de seda color marrón y unas botas de punta fina largas del mismo color. Su pelo estaba recogido en una clásica cola alta dejando pocos mechones al descuido caer en su rostro. Cuando entró a la oficina, ya Draco la esperaba.

- Me alegro que te vistieras tan pulcramente porque hoy tenemos que ir al estudio de grabación. Tenemos un nuevo cantante que quiere firmar con nuestra disquera y quiero ver como lo terminas de convencer- Draco empezó a arreglarse la corbata. Tenía un pantalón negro con una camisa bastante elegante color verde oscuro, bien parecido se veía, pero la corbata le estaba causando muchos problemas.

- Ven, te ayudo- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Se acercó por detrás y le hizo un nudo fácilmente. Había hecho tantas veces con Ron. Aunque Draco tenía un perfume divino. Podía sentirse tan tranquila así, pero algo la perturbaba.

- Gracias, debes hacerlo usualmente con tu pareja¿No?- la pregunta de Draco tenía doble sentido. Él quería saber si seguía con la comadreja que tanto odiaba.

- Lo hacía, sí. Pero ya no más, aunque por lo visto tendré que seguir contigo hasta enseñarte- rápidamente Hermione cambió el tema de conversación, pero Draco supo que ya ella no tenía pareja, no tenía a un Ronald Weasley al lado; eso la hacía más atractiva aún.

- Vamos, entonces. El estudio está en planta baja, escondido mediante un hechizo. El hombre con el que quiero contar se llama Daniel Federov. Dice que firmara si le conseguimos una mujer que cante con él, pero no estamos dispuestos a ceder en ese punto.- Draco hablaba mientras caminaban y Hermione tomaba nota mental de lo que tendría que decirle.- Te ves como la misma Granger del colegio cuando haces ese gesto- fue lo último que dijo Draco antes de abrir la puerta. En verdad, Hermione estaba tan concentrada que había puesto la misma cara que cuando se sabía una respuesta y levantaba la mano. Ella solo le dirigió un guiño y entró. Estaba dispuesta a convencerlo a como diera lugar.

En una cueva se encontraban reunidos aquellos que no debían ser vistos, buscados por todos pero cada vez se movían más sigilosamente

- Vengan todos. Hoy mismo tendremos la iniciación de un amigo muy conocido entre todos. Será el comienzo del final. Logramos capturar la atención de un famoso jugador de quidditch- la voz de un mortífago se escuchaba entre todas las demás. Con la máscara no se le notaba la cara pero todos le conocían: Zabini.- Denle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo plan: … Ronald Billius Weasley- todos callaron y no podían esconder su perplejidad. Lo miraban con asombro, pero sí, tenía que ser él, esos ojos azules, esa piel pecosa y ese cabello color llama. Lo miraban con una esperanza nueva, solo algunos todavía le guardaban recelo pero era de comprender. El mejor amigo de su peor enemigo.

- Ronald¿Quién iba a pensar que un pobretón como tú se convertiría en esto que veo ahora ante mis ojos?- Pansy estaba frente a sus ojos. Se había quitado la máscara y veía con ojos de deseo al pelirrojo.- Nada mal para ser una comadreja- fue lo que dijo después de estudiarlo completamente.- Dinos que haremos ahora, Zabini- se volteó con presteza y se alejó.

- Seremos pacientes, debemos primero ubicar donde se encuentran Potter y sus amigos. Para esto, tenemos a nuestro Ronald ¿Verdad?- Zabini le palmeó el hombro y él asintió. Estaba impresionado. Por fin no estaba bajo la sombra de la fama de Harry, por primera vez lo miraban a él y solo a él. También por eso era jugador de quidditch, lo lastimoso es que siempre le prestaban más atención al buscador que a un simple guardián, pero ahora él sería el buscador de un juego distinto. Tenía en sus manos la forma perfecta de brillar y pensaba disfrutarla.

- ¿Y quién se encargará de Draco?- habló nuevamente Pansy.

- ¿Mueres por ser tú? Jajaja. Que patética eres. Irás con nuestro amigo pelirrojo a buscar al idiota de Potter. Vincent y Marcus se encargaran muy bien de él. Ahora, váyanse. Tenemos que ser precavidos. Buena suerte a todos- Blaise tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Él tenía otra misión, encontrar a Noémie. Aunque eso era solo para vengarse él. Ya todos y cada uno de los traidores pagarían por la suerte de Su Señor.

McGonagall acababa de dar el discurso y estaba presentando a los nuevos profesores, Ginny y Harry. Todos estaban pendientes de aquellas dos personas.

- Alumnos y alumnas de Hogwarts. Espero que les den un caluroso aplauso a dos ex-alumnos de Hogwarts que serán ahora profesores. La Srta. Ginebra Weasley será la encargada de enseñarles Astronomía- la voz de la directora se apagó y muchos empezaron a aplaudir- Y su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras será el distinguido Harry Potter- ahora nadie se movía. Todos lo miraban con asombro y sin siquiera parpadear El tiempo se había congelado hasta que fue una profesora la que acabó con el asunto. Se levantó de su silla y mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos negros empezó a aplaudir con fuerza. Harry la miraba, nunca antes había visto a esa mujer pero le recordaba a alguien. Ya todos los alumnos se habían levantado y lo aplaudían. Harry tuvo que voltear y saludarlos, pero en verdad quería descubrir quién era ella. Sería más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

La cena había terminado y Harry se había entretenido hablando con la profesora McGonagall. Todavía era bastante fantástico para él estar en esa mesa, hablando con sus profesores pero estaba pasándosela muy bien y ni siquiera había visto a Snape, gracias a Dios.

- Harry, espera. ¿Qué tal te pareció? Raro ¿Verdad?- Ginny estaba hablando con él, interrogándolo sobre la cena, pero Harry apenas había abierto la boca cuando una voz susurrante y sensual se escuchó desde sus espaldas.

- Disculpen- Harry en seguida la vio. Aquella mujer de la mesa estaba parada frente a él. Sus altos pómulos y su nariz eran sus rasgos más llamativos, su piel cetrina la hacía ver más exótica y su boca fina pero pequeña era bastante tierna. Pero esos ojos le recordaban a alguien en especial: negros e impenetrables.- Queguia conoceglos en pegsona. En especial a Haggy Potteg. Mucho gusto, soy Noémie, Noémie Snape. La profesoga de pociones- su mano estrechó la de Harry y la de Ginny pero aún él la veía y no lo creía, así que ella era Snape. Pero ¿Cómo?

- Soy hija de Sevegus Snape. Él falleció hace poco y yo tomé su lugag.

- Nunca supimos de la existencia de un hijo de Snape- fue lo que dijo Ginny asombrada.

- Él lo mantuvo en secgeto. No queguía ponegme en peliggo. Espego que nos llevemos muy bien. Hasta luego. Voy a dogmig. Mañana segá un laggo día- fue lo que dijo antes de caminar hacia las mazmorras. Lo hacía elegantemente y dejaba tras de si un aroma a rosas fascinante. Harry solo la veía atontado tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar.

Draco caminaba a grandes zancadas por su oficina. Estaba esperando que Hermione llegara, pero no estaba preocupado por la firma, estaba preocupado por ella. ¿Qué hacía Hermione Granger allí? Algo pasaba con ella y él necesitaba saberlo. No porque le importara. No, a él no podía importarle la mujer que tantas veces insultó y despreció. Pero ahora él era su jefe y debía saber que la había llevado a buscar trabajo justo en su empresa. Esa mujer estaba siendo una intriga para él y eso era lo que mas odiaba. Ella tenía que tener un secreto, se podía divisar en sus ojos castaños ensombrecidos y a veces, llorosos.

- ¿Cómo está el jefe más divino de todos?- una mujer de largos cabellos platinados, mirada pícara y cuerpo provocativo vestida muy sugerentemente, se le acercó hasta llevarle los brazos al cuello. Draco la miró a sus ojos castaños y le recordaron por un momento los de Hermione pero desvió ese pensamiento y se sentó en una butaca.

- ¿A qué se debe tu visita? Deberías estar trabajando, recuerda que eres la recepcionista- se lo decía como reproche pero la mujer ya se quitaba la chaqueta roja ajustada y quedaba en brassier.

- Como si no supieses. Ya llego la tonta de Marie a suplantarme. Tengo tiempo para ti, grandote- se le abalanzó sentándose en sus piernas y empezó a besarlo como loca. Draco disfrutaba de eso. Nunca había creído en el amor y si la pasión y el deseo se los brindaban en bandeja de plata, él jamás se negaría, nunca se comprometía con nadie por esa simple razón. La mujer le quitaba la corbata y le desabotonaba la camisa con lujuria. Ese rubio estaba a demasiado bueno como para perdérselo, pero algo los interrumpió.

- Ehm, no fue mi intención- Hermione estaba parada con su mano todavía en el pomo de la puerta, pero rápidamente la cerró y se fue corriendo.

- Estúpida esa- fue lo que dijo la rubia antes de seguir besando a Draco pero él ya no le contestaba.

- Levántate y ve a hacer tu trabajo.- La miraba con desdén. Ya le estorbaba ella y no deseaba hacerlo en ese momento. En cambio la chica tenía demasiadas ganas y no pensaba quedarse así. Fue rápidamente a saciar sus ganas con algún amiguito de turno. Draco en cambio, se sentó en su escritorio. Necesitaba averiguar todo sobre Granger.

- Buenas tardes- Draco ya llamaba a quién lo ayudaría- Si, recuerdo que dijiste que me debías una y recordé casualmente que eres muy buen detective…- sonaba serio y revolvía los papeles por puro nerviosismo- Anota, Hermione Granger. Ahora está trabajando para mí, pero guarda un secreto y sé que se relaciona con su pasado. Busca incluso sobre Ronald Weasley… Aja. Él era su novio o algo así.- hablaba en susurros para que nadie escuchase.- Perfecto, dentro de tres semanas te llamaré- Draco se levantó y siguió haciendo su trabajo normalmente. Hermione había regresado pero no comentaron nada sobre el incidente. Y aunque no lo admitieran, ambos se miraban cuando el otro no lo hacía.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, como están?? Espero sea de su agrado mi nuevo capítulo, está hecho con mucho cariño para todos aquellos que leen mi historia.

Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, así que dejen sus reviews cuando terminen de leer por fa. Gracias :D

Besos y abrazos a ustedes que están leyendo esto. Muak ;)


	4. Sentimientos encontrados

Capítulo 4.- Sentimientos encontrados

Ginny estaba acostada en su nueva y ancha cama sin poder dormir, lloraba amargamente y uno de sus puños se encontraba fuertemente cerrado.

- ¿Qué harás, Ginebra?- se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta. Abrió su pequeña y fina mano y un diamante brilló en la oscuridad. El anillo era bastante sencillo, de oro blanco con un solitario pero era digno de admirarse.

La mujer no sabía que decidir. Ella no quería casarse. Ya no. Tiempo atrás soñaba con un hermoso vestido blanco, su velo de tul, su tez resplandeciente y feliz, caminando hacia él, mas demasiadas cosas habían pasado desde ese entonces. Todos esos sueños de vida perfecta le pertenecían a su Harry. De repente, una brisa suave le hizo recordar aquello que se había empeñado en borrar de la memoria.

_- ¡Harry!- la pelirroja lo abrazaba y lo besaba con emoción. Ya todo había terminado y aunque nada sería igual, lo tenía a él. Después de tantos años, se reunirían._

_ - Gin… necesitamos hablar- el chico bastante cansado miraba a la pareja formada por Ron y Hermione. La batalla había terminado solo unos minutos antes y ellos estaban abrazados como si nunca se fueran a separar. La imagen era tan linda, incluso Ginny se conmovió por lo que no reparó la mirada de Harry a su hermano.- Mira, yo necesito tiempo para pensar y… para estar solo._

_ - ¡¿QUÉ?! Pero yo te amo, Harry- lloriqueaba._

_ - Lo sé. Por eso me duele tanto hacer esto, pero confío en que será lo mejor- Harry le rozaba la mejilla con cariño._

_ - Para ti… Porque yo sin ti no puedo vivir- le mujer de apenas 20 años se veía apagada y apartada de su felicidad. _

_ - Perdóname… Sigue con tu vida, no pienses más en mí. No lo merezco.- él se dio la vuelta para irse pero la voz queda y entrecortada de Ginny lo detuvo._

_- Si amas a alguien, déjalo ir. Si regresa, es tuyo; si no, nunca lo fue- la chica dio la espalda y se alejó lentamente. Sabía que ya no tenía caso. Él se iría pero ella siempre estaría allí para él._

- Como quisiera que regresaras- se durmió pensando en él y con él soñó. Sus ensueños eran tan distintos a la cruda realidad. Como le odiaba por quitarle así su felicidad, pero como lo amaba por ser él…

Harry Potter caminaba por los corredores de Hogwarts, no se había presentado a desayunar, en realidad, no tenía hambre después de haber soñado toda la noche con castaños rizos. Recordaba el momento exacto en el que se fijó de verdad en la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, su incondicional amiga y su eterno tormento mientras caminaba mecánicamente hacia su salón, apenas si observando por donde caminaba

_- ¡Harry! Ay, Harry, tuve una noche increíble en el baile.- una muchacha de 14 años hablaba entusiasmada sentada detrás de un frondoso árbol._

_- Me alegro bastante, Hermi…- fue lo que acertó a decir al muchacho mirándola felizmente. Algo en su interior no quería escuchar lo que Hermione iba a revelar._

_- Si… Fue muy lindo salir con Viktor. Es tan tierno y bueno… tú sabes- la chica se sonrojó y él la miró divertido al ver su linda cara con un toque rojo encendido en las mejillas._

_- Ah ya- él se encendió en ira y no sabía porque. Su ser estaba rompiéndose en pedazos y él más confundido que nunca. Miró a la castaña que se acomodaba en sus brazos como buenos amigos que eran y sintió que su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y sus ojos bailaban con conmoción al mirar a la muchacha que se encontraba abrazada a él tan plácidamente como si abrazara a su almohada. Ella levantó sus ojos para sonreírle y se encontró con un Harry diferente, su mirada estaba cristalina y su boca se había curvado en una extraña sonrisa. Casi se podían sentir las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago y el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta._

_- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó extrañada. Ella se asustó porque había visto esa mirada en Viktor la otra noche pero no, no podía ser posible. Harry seguía sin hablar, aunque era mejor hacerlo así._

_- Na… nada. Solo notaba lo linda que eres- le dijo y se echó a reír como si se tratara de una broma. Eso no podía pasarle con ella, no con Hermi. Pero no iba a engañarse, aunque nunca había sentido algo parecido hacía alguien, sabía de lo que se trataba. Se había enamorado idiotamente de su anhelo, de una preciosa niña que había crecido junto a él y Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, había llegado tarde. Pero no sería la primera vez que lo haría._

Harry nunca más había vuelto a sentir algo tan fuerte, que inundara su ser de esa forma. Recordaba a Cho, había sido un simple capricho de infancia, un gusto pasajero sin importancia además de unas ganas insoportables de olvidarla. Y Ginny, tan linda Ginny, él la había querido inmensamente, pero en su mente y en su corazón la firma de Hermione Granger estaba plasmada y no podía sacársela.

Y el beso que presenció en 7mo. Año entre Hermione y Ron fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Se había sentido un pequeño insecto; un estorbo para ellos. Su alma había quedado pisoteada y solo pudo sonreír… por lo menos ella sería feliz. Pero no fue así, Ronald la había engañado una y mil veces y él, nunca fue a contárselo, más pudo su lealtad que las ganas que tenía de tener a Hermione en sus brazos. Calló esperando que Hermione se diera cuenta por su cuenta, su inteligencia reaccionaría ante tantas pruebas.

- Qué tarado fui- Harry se lamentaba mientras una solitaria lágrima nacía en sus entristecidos ojos verdes y recorría su suave tez para morir en esos labios de beso que hace poco habían probado el néctar de unos pertenecientes a su mujer perfecta, solo ese beso había logrado afectarlo y lo había hecho temblar en sus adentros. Pero mejor se dejaba de pensamientos tristes. Acababa de entrar al salón para su primera clase y docenas de pares de ojos lo miraban expectantes especialmente los de una mujer que lo miraba desde el fondo de la habitación con aquellos inolvidables ojos.

- Espego que no te impogte que esté en tu clase. No tengo que dag clases sino hasta mañana y pues, ya que egues augog y egues conocido pog… bueno, sabes tú y todos los pgesentes aquí la gazón, queguía escuchagte y apgendeg de ti un poco a veg que tal. Nunca he sido bueno en duelos, defendiéndome y ese tipo de cosas. ¿No te impogta?- la mujer se había levantado y ese día llevaba una túnica ceñida al cuerpo color celeste que le resaltaba todas y cada una de sus curvas. Era bellísima y Harry nunca había sido bueno hablando con las mujeres tan bellas como ella. Pero se recordó que se trataba de la hija de Snape y sus ojos se desviaron de los redondeados pechos de Noémie.

- Claro que puedes- fue lo que dijo antes de dirigirse a los pequeños de segundo año que estaban sumamente emocionados por tener a Harry Potter como profesor. Lo que nunca sabrían es que hasta para hacer aparecer su patronus y hacerlo volar por encima de sus cabecitas pensó en Hermione Granger, la mujer que aunque trata de olvidarla, no puede.

Ron y Pansy caminaban por el otoñal paisaje de Italia. Habían tenido que viajar hasta allá para esa pequeña pero significativa reunión. Ella se detuvo en una heladería y la comadreja la siguió. Buscaban el plan perfecto para atraparlo.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu sangre sucia donde está el cara rajada ese?- preguntó la rubia mirándolo despectivamente. Por muy apuesto y famoso, además de rico que fuese había sido un traidor de la sangre, aunque ahora…

- Pues, a lo mejor exactamente a esta hora- Ron miró su reloj de lunas.- A las 3:00 de la tarde… Harry Potter estará encima de _mi_ sangre sucia, como dices- el gesto de Ron fue bastante obsceno e impresionó a Pansy.

- Uy! Que gustos los de esa chica. Digo será lindo pero… ¡Asco!...- la mujer hizo una cara de ganas de vomitar.- En cambio tú, comadreja, tienes un cuerpo de muerte lenta- Pansy decía esas palabras lentamente, casi las arrastraba; y como si se tratara de una serpiente, su mano se enroscaba en su brazo, sintiendo los fuertes y trabajados músculos del pelirrojo.- Tengo el plan perfecto.

- Cuéntamelo, Pansy. Habla rápido.- Ron la miraba y le encantaba tener a una chica admirándolo, desde siempre le había gustado. Ni siquiera se esforzaba por conquistarla, ella solita se servía, así como todas las demás. No se molestaba ni en tratarla bien, total, ella era una patética acostumbrada a los malos tratos. Así la trataba Malfoy en el colegio y ella siempre estuvo pegada como un chicle de él. Todo esto pensaba el hombre mirándola con sumo cuidado e interés.

- Cuidado, Ronald. ¿O prefieres que empiece a llamarte Ro-Ro?- Pansy hablaba con un chillido imitando la voz de Lavander. Y ambos rieron.- Ahora, escucha atentamente. Iremos a Londres a buscar una casa, un hotel, lo que sea…

- Hey! Esa idea me gusta, pero no sabía que contigo sería tan fácil- Ron reía con media sonrisa.

- Ja, que chistoso. Sigue así y mis piernas jamás se abrirán para ti- ante esto él se calló y la dejó continuar.- Bueno, ahora sí. Tú le enviarás una carta a tu adorado amigo Harry para disculparte con él y lo invitarás al lugar donde tú estás y listo. Punto final- ella sonreía. Ron estaba equivocado al pensar que ella era puro físico y nada de astucia. Ella tenía mucha y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse por ningún hombre Y si alguien intervenía en su camino, caería sin tiempo de correr. Incluso si ese alguien, era el pelirrojo que ahora la veía tontamente. Ya había sufrido mucho en su vida como para aguantar más daño y aunque fuera lo último que hiciese ella estaría con Draco, su perpetuo martirio.

- Hermione, vamos a cenar- Draco se levantó de la mesa y se puso su abrigo. Se lo estaba ordenando, no era una invitación.

- Creo que todavía tienes bastante sangre Malfoy en tus venas, Draco- fue lo que dijo pero aun así se levantó y lo acompaño.

- No debo tener tanta ya que estoy en un mundo muggle conviviendo con ellos ¿No?-Draco le abría la puerta de su convertible último modelo.

- Pues sí, aunque bastante que los odiaste, a ellos y a los sangre suc…

- No te atrevas a insultarte- Draco se enojó visiblemente- Nunca los odie… nunca te odie, Hermione aunque a veces era difícil no hacerlo cuando me mirabas con desprecio. Solo eran prejuicios y una careta que no podía quitarme y dejar caer al piso así como así, las consecuencias hubieses sido fatales- le dijo ya estacionando el carro en el restaurant.

- Perdona, no fue mi intención…- se disculpaba una apenada Hermione

- Tranquila. Eso es pasado y a lo hecho, pecho. Hablemos de otras cosas. Por lo menos, cuéntame de ti- le dijo el rubio.

- No hay mucho que contar- De mi casa, voy al trabajo; y del trabajo, nuevamente a la casa. Aquí no conozco a nadie- decía ella tomando un sorbo de vino tinto.

- Eso puede cambiar, si tú me lo permites- le expresó el hombre. Podrías ir a cenar conmigo en mi casa todos los fines de semana, Hermi. Y los días de semana, pues… ya veremos que hacer esos días. Te puedo dedicar los viernes, ir al teatro, al cine, quizás.

- ¿Me estás proponiendo que pase contigo de viernes a domingo? Pero, perdona que te lo diga pero no quiero interrumpir tu vida amorosa- susurró Hermione. Ella notó que le dijo Hermi pero no dijo nada sobre ello.

- No tengo vida amorosa, si hablas por la recepcionista. Yo no creo en el amor, tengo fe en la pasión y la lujuria, en la necesidad que nace entre dos personas, el deseo de dos cuerpos que se complementan- Draco la miraba directamente a los ojos y hablaba con voz grave, vehementemente.- El amor es algo que no existe sino para aquellos que son ciegos y piensan que la vida es un cuento de hadas con príncipe y princesa- Hermione tembló al escuchar esto, sus palabras tenían algo de cierto.- Y disculpa de antemano por lo que te diré pero… algo en tus ojos me dice… me dice que tú tampoco crees en el amor- con esto terminó el dulce rubio su discurso intenso.

- Yo… sí creo en el amor, pero no es para mí. Solo eso- dijo Hermione quien apuró su copa de vino, pero este gesto no pasó desapercibido por Draco.

- Desahógate conmigo. Confía en mí, Hermi- le tomó la mano dulcemente y depositó un tierno y fugaz beso en sus largos y finos dedos de muñeca.- La bebida no es buena consejera, te lo digo por experiencia- fue en un susurro pero esto le llegó a Hermione más que cualquier otra palabra.

- Él me engaño, siempre lo hizo y no me quise dar cuenta hasta que… yo misma lo vi- empezó a sollozar en silencio y Draco se asombró. No esperaba aquello. El pelirrojo sería un imbécil lamebotas pero engañar a Hermione, una mujer tan bella y sensible. Si él fuera Ron, jamás hubiese… ¿Pero qué demonios hacía él pensando en eso? Él no podía ponerse en los zapatos de Ron, además a Draco Malfoy nunca le había importado una mujer de esa forma. Solo las buscaba para saciar su ansiedad, pero ahora, veía a aquella mujer con ganas de protegerla y la abrazó. La abrazó como si fuese una niña desprotegida y él su salvador, ella la princesa y él, su príncipe. Pero desechó esa idea excusándose con la frase de que todo era producto del vino que habían tomado.

Al día siguiente se despertaba sobresaltada Noémie, se había dormido penando en su padre. Aquel hombre que la protegió hasta su muerte. Incluso la había enviado lejos de su país junto a su madre. Aunque ella sabía que era producto de una relación efímera, él siempre la amo por ser su hija. Ella y solo ella llevaba consigo los secretos de Severus Snape, muchos nunca se develarían pero otros tenían que ser revelados en el momento exacto y ella presentía que estaba llegando ese día.

- Ay, Harry ¿Quién diría que eres el hijo de Lily Evans? Esa mujer por la que mi padre lloró sin consuelo, la que admiraba en una vieja fotografía rota.- ella se cepillaba el cabello con cuidado. Había heredado el pelo de su padre, negro y sumamente liso. Pero la nariz y la boca eran de su madre. Se negó a llorar al pensar en ambos, los dos habían muerto ya, y ella nunca más podría verlos en vida. Estaba sola.- Padre… ¿Qué dirías ahora si te dijera que Harry Potter es el hombre que más me ha impactado en toda mi vida?- ella rió al imaginarse la cara de Snape. De seguro trataría de castigarla.- Pero sé que aunque no te guste, también sabrás que soy tan terca como tú en los amores y me entenderás.- Salió de su habitación y se encontró con la pelirroja que también estaba interesada en Harry. Pero ya encontraría la manera de sacarla de su camino. Ella era una pequeña piedra en el camino.

- Ginny, espégame- dijo y fue corriendo a su encuentro. "Ten cerca a tus amigos, pero aún más cerca a tus enemigos" siempre decía.

Por fa, recuerden dejar reviews, una crítica constructiva. Comuníquenme cualquier duda que tengan.

Gracias por adelantado!!!


	5. Sabor a fresas, maldad y verdades

Capítulo 5.- Sabor a fresas, maldad y verdades.-

Zabini caminaba tranquilamente por los alrededores del Callejón Diagon, buscando la forma de vengarse de Noémie. La autosuficiente Snape. Si ella pensaba que estaba a salvo, que equivocada se encontraba. Ya pronto le llegaría su turno, justo cuando fuera la primera visita a Hogsmeade empezaría la función. Reía maliciosamente para sus adentros antes de entrar al Caldero Chorreante y pedir una jarra de whisky de fuego.

- Pronto estarás conmigo- se dijo a sí mismo. Pensó en Potter y sus amigos. Todos y cada uno de ellos sufrirían. De repente, en el aire desapareció como si hubiese sido una ilusión, un espejismo. Ya Blaise Zabini no estaba allí. Muy lejos se encontraba, fácilmente había encontrado el plan perfecto.

Ginny y Harry hablaban y reían mientras Noémie caminaba por la orilla del lago tranquilamente, haciendo caso omiso de los amigos.

- Harry¿No te parece extraña?- preguntó Ginny.

- Ay, claro que no. Es bastante simpática- le respondió un despreocupado pelinegro. Ginny lo observaba tratando de grabarse cada gesto, cada mirada, cada acción.

- Haggy, Ginny. Espego que no les moleste, pego me gustaguía estag con ustedes- dijo Noémie mientras se apoyaba en un árbol cercano a ellos y lentamente se sentaba en este sin dejar de mirar a Harry y él a ella.

- Tranquila- le dijo Harry- Cuéntame ¿Eres francesa o solo viviste allá un tiempo?

- Apenas nací, fui mandada a París junto a mi mamá y volví solo cuando todo acabó. McGonagall me buscó, mi papá le dijo todo a ella- explicó Noémie.

- ¿Y quién es tú mamá?- preguntó Ginny pero en ese momento unas hermosas campanas repiquetearon y sin que pudiesen decir otra cosa ya Noémie se despedía apurada y azorada.

- ¿Ves que si es rara?- le susurró la pelirroja.

- O, vamos, a lo mejor solo tiene clases- pero Harry también pensaba. ¿Quién sería su madre? Solo Ginny lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Harry…

- ¿Qué pasa, Ginny?- preguntó el hombre todavía mirando el azul lago que estaba tan tranquilo que provocaba nadar en él y eso hubiese hecho si el calamar gigante no hubiese sacado sus grandes tentáculos en ese momento recordándole todos los seres que allí habitaban. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

- Dime la verdad. ¿Por qué huiste?- ella necesitaba saber si alguna esperanza quedaba para ella.

- Ehm… bueno… yo…- salvado por la lechuza. Era pequeña y tan blanca como la pura nieve, se posó en el hombro de Harry dejándole caer en sus piernas un sobre. La emoción lo embargó al pensar que era Hermione la que le escribía pero al notar la desprolija caligrafía supo que se trataba de otra persona.

- ¡ES RON!- gritó Ginny y trató de quitarle la carta a Harry pero él fue más rápido y ella cayó al suelo graciosamente.

- Ginebra Weasley, he descubierto tu talento. Caer con gracia- Harry rio pero ella se enfadó al escuchar su comentario y la risa de unos alumnos que paseaban en el momento del incidente. – Creo que lo haces mejor que bailar.

Crece, por favor- bufó Ginny.

- Ya lo hice y puedo demostrarlo- Harry se acercó a Ginny peligrosamente hasta acorralarla contra un árbol. El rostro de Ginny se crispó de nervios y sus ojos castaños se abrieron como platos. Su corazón palpitaba como si no formara parte de su cuerpo y Harry seguía acercándose hasta que solo milímetros separaban sus rostros, pero de un momento a otro, la sonrisa seductora cambio a burla.- Oh, Dios! No te creas tan irresistible- le susurró y se alejó de ella, pero Ginny no sonreía, se fue corriendo de allí tratando de no llorar y aunque Harry quiso ir detrás de ella, los años le dijeron que no era lo más prudente; lo que no sabía el ojiverde es que la chica había sentido nauseas y unas ganas irresistibles de vomitar en ese momento pero él prefirió leer la carta de Ron.

___**Hey**__**, Harry**___

_** Quería hablar contigo y disculparme… por lo de la última vez amigo. ¿Será que tienes tiempo para visitarme? Mi dirección actual es esta: Urbanización Siena, **__**Chuddleymore**__** place n.32**_

_** Envíame una lechuza avisándome tu llegada.**_

_** Cuídate amigo,**_

_** Ronald Weasley.**_

En otra parte de Londres, exactamente un mes después, Hermione se vestía para ir a casa de Draco, ya se había adaptado a su nueva rutina y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le fascinaba ir siempre y entablar divinas conversaciones con Draco e incluso con su elfina doméstica. Él la trataba muy bien y ella siempre se encargaba de ayudarla en cuanto podía, se llamaba Meka. Ponía especial interés en arreglarse esa noche. Él le había dicho que Meka estaría con un amigo y tendrían que hacer ellos la cena y Hermione adoró la oportunidad de cocinar… o de estar a solas con él. Ya había sacado todo lo que tenía en su armario y no se decidía.

- ¡Por Dios, te comportas como una adolescente sin cerebro¡Contrólate, Hermione!- y era totalmente cierto. Desde aquel simple contacto físico con el hombre de impasibles ojos, no podía dejar de pensar en él y caer en un abismo de recuerdos de su vida pasada y de los momentos a su lado, pero había tan grandes diferencias que se mareaba y un torbellino de sentimientos la cercaba. Al final, escogió una blusa escotada color verde, ya sabía que era el color preferido de la serpiente, bastante ceñida al cuerpo y debajo un pantalón de tela color negro junto a unas sandalias de tacón alto. Ya se estaba dando los últimos troques del maquillaje cuando el sonido del timbre la distrajo. Fue contenta a abrir la puerta, esperando alguna sorpresa de Draco. Siempre le mandaba a su elfina doméstica con algún presente. Pero se encontró con un par de ojos grises y un rostro lleno de moretones, al bajar, su ropa estaba rasgada y varias quemaduras salían a la vista.

- Perdona por venir sin avisar, pero no sabía a quién acudir. Además tenía que cancelar nuestra cita- dijo y le sonrió, pero cada músculo de su cara se torció en una mueca por el dolor que lo invadía. Su tez parecía aún más pálida y el sudor corría por ella.

- Ven, te llevaré a mi cama. Ya pronto te curaré- Hermione estaba asustada pero no podía permitirse perder la cordura. Ya estaba adiestrada para casos peores que aquél pero no para el paciente que estaba a su lado y se apoyaba en su hombro para caminar. Lo sentó con cuidado y le quitó la camisa que llevaba tratando de no tocar su piel quemada y ampollada. El cuerpo parecía digno de un ser inmortal, unos abdominales fuertes y bastante trabajados, junto a un pecho grande en el que provocaba refugiarse acompañado de unos brazos perfectamente moldeados y musculosos. Por un momento se perdió en cada línea, cada centímetro de piel blanquecina hasta que recibió una punzada al recordar el torso pecoso de Ron.- Tranquilo, todo es superficial- le susurró la mujer buscando su equipo de pociones para empezar con el tratamiento lo antes posible. Draco la miraba sonriendo para sus adentros. Ella se preocupaba por él como si… como si nunca le hubiera odiado, es más, en sus ojos vislumbraba un destello de inmenso cariño y eso le reconfortó. La castaña ya no recordaba una sola razón para odiarlo, en cambio tenía miles para quererlo. ¿Quererlo? No, nada que ver. Era ella, Hermione Granger. Solo le importaba por ser su jefe, un buen amigo, su prójimo, por ser… él. Poco a poco fue cayendo en un profundo sueño y la mujer se sentó en un sofá de la esquina con una taza de café en una mano y su varita atenta en la otra. Tenía una idea de quién pudo atacarlo y no iba a dejarlo solo esa noche Ella le cuidaría.

Unos ojos castaños lo miraban con dulzura cuando se despertó un poco somnoliento pero más relajado. Tenía ojeras marcadas por no haber dormido pero eso no era de relevancia.

. Hermi… perdona si fui una molestia- se disculpó él y sus ojos plata brillaron con tristeza haciendo que Hermione se sentara a su lada en la cama.

- Bebe esto. Te ayudará a recuperar fuerzas. Ahora, dime que pasó- le dijo ella alargando su brazo y tendiéndole un vaso de un líquido color azul espeso para luego pasar sus manos por el despeinado cabello del rubio.

- No quiero inmiscuirte en mis problemas, Granger- masculló bajando la mirada.

- Si así lo quieres, así será, Malfoy- Recalcó su apellido para luego dirigirse a la puerta y cerrarla con un conjuro.- Pero de aquí no te irás hasta que no me digas lo que ocurrió.- Volvió a sentarse cerca del hombre.

- ¡Tramposa!- pero esto hizo reír a Draco.- Tu ganas, Granger.- lo dijo arrastrando las palabras como si no quisiera decirlo.- Invadieron mi casa y la destruyeron. ¿Contenta?

- ¡NO!- gritó asombrada y se alejó un poco de él al pegar un brinquito.- ¿Fueron ellos… los mortífagos?- preguntó con el hilo de voz que le quedaba.

-Mmm. Pensaba que nadie sabía que restaban algunos… Pero mandaron a unos totales ineptos y fácilmente escapé- rió con soberbia Draco.

- Desde hoy vives aquí, yo te protegeré- la castaña hablaba con decisión por eso las últimas palabras del rubio fueron las que más costaron salir.

- No… no es posible. También saben de ti, Hermi- le tomó la mano- Peo podemos huir, tengo una empresa clandestina en París.- Podríamos mudarnos- Hermione ni sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba tan asustada que su mente había quedado en blanco, tanto que no notó cuando Draco para aplacar sus temblores la acostó a su lado abrazándola fuertemente.- Shh, ya va a pasar- le susurraba Draco pasándole una mano por su largo cabello castaño.- Lo solucionaremos, Hermione. Ya verás que sí. La chica tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y gruesas gotas de sal corrían por sus mejillas muriendo en la almohada. Draco observaba el rumbo de estas, deseando que dejara de llorar y sonriera como solo ella sabía hacer.

- ¿Cómo¿Por qué? – se preguntaba pero el hombre ya no respondía. Se acababa d dar cuenta de sus actos: estaba acostado en una cama con una bella mujer, la abrazaba para reconfortarla, pero su mano se posaba sobre la cintura desnuda de ella ya que la blusa se le había subido un poco y ese simple contacto, lo hizo delirar como nunca, esa piel delicada y suave, contra su piel fría y áspera… sus labios entreabiertos, húmedos e incitantes silenciosos. Trató de resistirse pero sus ojos no se apartaban de su boca hasta que ella abrió los ojos y supo lo que Draco pensaba. Ella también bajó la mirada a los finos y anhelantes labios del adonis que le pedía un simple beso y en el aire sintió que no había vuelta atrás, un momento decisivo en su vida se aproximaba. Los dos necesitaban lo mismo.

- Draco…- susurró pero sus rostros recorrían la escaza distancia que los separaba hasta que sin prisa alguna el príncipe de Slytherin la apretó contra sí y apenas sus labios rozaron los del otro sintieron consuelo, tranquilidad y calidez. El primer beso fue tan fugaz y puro, sin malicia alguna, solo expresando cariño, afecto y ganas de protección mutua. Pero Draco la besó nuevamente, queriendo grabarse el sabor dulzón que los labios de la mujer expedían, la pasión que entregaba en un beso mientras sus labios eran atrapados por los de él y sus lenguas jugaban a encontrarse y conocerse, además, la paz que transmitía tenerla tan cerca y respirar el mismo aire, poseer el mismo aliento, ocupar el mismo espacio era tan sublime. El sabor de su boca le recordaba a las dulces fresas y cada beso le quemaba en los labios y en el alma como un trago de whisky de fuego que raspaba la garganta.

- Lo siento…- dijeron los dos al separarse y ver rota la burbuja que habían formado a su alrededor.

- No, discúlpame tú a mí. Pero ahora debo irme, regresaré por ti en una hora. Lo juro- le dijo el rubio todavía abrazándola.- Espero que tengas todo empacado- le dijo por último sin mirarla una última vez. Pero sabía que así lo haría, ahora ella solo confiaría en sus promesas, en las de Draco Malfoy.

Ronald… aquí está la carta que tanto esperábamos- Pansy se sentaba al lado del pelirrojo que parecía meditar sentado frente a la chimenea. Su mirada se perdía en las llamaradas naranjas y amarillentas que parecían describir extraños dibujos en el aire. Por un instante, escasos segundos quizás, parecía que sus orbes azules daban paso a un color grisáceo y punzante que miraba inquisitivamente la carta.

- ¿Por qué no la abres, idiota?- masculló arrastrando las palabras.

- A veces parecieras la réplica de Draco…- soltó Pansy con indiferencia pero esto hizo enojar más al hombre.- Solo recuerda que no lo eres y puedo eliminarte cuando se me dé la gana – le susurró al oído oscilando su varita entre el cuello y el pecho de Ron.

- No te atrevas… tengo más experiencia que tú- le amenazó

- ¿Más qué… siendo un niñito bueno?-espetó esta pero Ron ya la tomaba de la cintura y la acorralaba contra la pared haciéndola soltar un gemido de dolor al presionar su pecho contra el de ella tan fuertemente y su espalda contra la dura pared.

- Abre la carta…- le dijo antes de morder el lóbulo de la pelinegra con fuerza y separarse de ella para sentarse nuevamente. Pansy, un poco más sumisa, abrió el sobre y luego leyó en voz alta.

**Hola Ron: Ahorita no podría ir a visitarte. Tengo que esperar las vacaciones de Navidad, creo que aquí en ****Hogwarts**** comienzan el 15 de diciembre. Como comprenderás, no puedo fallar a mi puesto como profesor. **

**Me alegro que hayas recapacitado.**

** Harry Potter**

**P.D: Ginny te manda saludos.**

- Así que allí está resguardado… No será por mucho- una risa seca llenó la cálida habitación congelando todo ser viviente. Solo Pansy todavía parecía respirar pero controladamente, y aún sin mirarlo, salió de allí. Necesitaba aire fresco.

Una mujer caminaba cerca de la casa de los Gritos pensando cómo deshacerse de su rival, esa pelirroja que pasaba tanto tiempo con el objeto de su deseo.

- Tengo que buscag algún secgeto, algo que le agguine su opogtunidad con mi Haggy- dijo en voz baja y al parecer su deseo estaba a cinco pasos de cumplirse.

- Gin, dime de una vez. ¿Nos casaremos?- decía un apuesto moreno.

- Lo estoy pensando. Sabes lo difícil que es para mí. Sé paciente por mí.- Ginny lo abrazó fuertemente y se dejó besar y aprisionar contra un árbol. No sabían que a escasos metros de ellos, oculta entre los árboles, estaba Noémie Snape escuchándolo todo y menos que un apuesto ojiverde caminaba sin hacer ruido hacía esos árboles para enterarse de lo que allí pasaba.

- Pero yo te amo, mi niña- le dijo su novio. Noémie se acercó a Harry Potter que veía esa escena con notable envidia¿Por qué él no podía tener una vida como los demás? Él tenía que conformarse con retazos de vida, con llegar tarde siempre, con ser el amigo pero nunca el amor. Una lágrima bajaba por su rostro mientras pensaba en su desaparecida amiga Hermione. La mujer lo abrazó pensando que él lloraba por Ginny, por enterarse de todo, pero aunque no fuera certero su pensamiento, el pelo azabache la abrazó con fuerza reprimiendo sus ganas de seguir llorando. No hablaron, solo se transmitían alivio el uno al otro.

- Y yo a ti… Lo sabes…

- Entonces, sé mi esposa- el hombre se arrodilló ante ella visiblemente consternado. Noémie pasaba sus manos por el desordenado cabello de Harry buscando esa calidez que tenía tiempo sin sentir. Pero el pelinegro dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a los tórtolos y ella trató de seguirlo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Noémie: 1 Ginny: 0. No obstante, algo la detuvo, unas fuertes manos se aferraban a su fina cintura sin ninguna delicadeza. Antes de desmayarse un sonoro: Haggy! Se escuchó y tanto los enamorados como Harry corrieron al lugar asustados. Pero era tarde, una nube de polvo borraba el lugar donde hasta hace escasos segundos, un mortífago sostenía a la bella profesora de Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué pasó, Harry?- Ginny estaba impresionada. ¿Qué hacía él allí?¿Habría escuchado todo? Su boca se secó de la impresión. Otra vez, los mareos la invadían.

- Se la llevaron… A Noémie…- fue lo que susurró.- Estábamos aquí y cuando yo me alejé, ella gritó. Sé que fueron ellos- el hombre de ojos verdes hablaba con rencor.

- ¿Mortífagos?- esta vez habló Robert que había sido rezagado.

- Sí- Harry se iba a ir, pero Ginny le sostuvo el brazo por la muñeca.

- ¿Escuchaste todo lo que…

- Si, Ginny. Pero ese no es un asunto que me haya de afectar. Los felicito- y se deshizo rápidamente del agarre de la delgada mujer, dejándola asombrada y con ojos humedecidos. Él no era de ella, y si no le pertenecía a ella es porque otra había en el medio. Ya no le quedaban dudas. Harry se fue corriendo, buscaba refuerzos. Necesitaba hablar con otros aurores de forma inmediata. Algo le decía que había un ajuste de cuentas involucrado. Snape había traicionado las filas de Voldemort y deseaban eliminarla a ella.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó Robert.

- El qué?

- Que él también es profesor. Demonios, con razón tu forma de besarme y de hablarme…- Robert se alejaba de ella como un resorte, desilusionado.

- No… no es por él.- Ginny se vio en una encrucijada

- Sabes tan bien como yo que sí es por él. Harry Potter es una huella demasiado grande en tu vida y yo no estoy dispuesto a ser su sombra en tu corazón. Me voy cuando todavía me queda dignidad.- sentenció su ahora exnovio.

- Yo… yo… yo lo siento mucho, Robert- ya no podía mentirse más y engañarlo a él, todo era irrefutable.

- Búscalo, dile la verdad y que él tome su decisión sabiendo todas las opciones. Te dejo para que consigas tu propia felicidad. A él le pertenece la parte de ti que nunca me entregaste: tus sueños- dicho esto se desapareció dejando a una pelirroja echa un mar de llanto porque la verdad… la verdad le dolía y le quebraba el alma. Nuevamente sintió esos mareos y esa sensación de desvanecimiento pero no estaba en Hogwarts ahora, estaba en una solitaria callejuela. El cuerpo inconsciente de Ginebra Weasley cayó al piso sin que nadie lo notara y un hilillo de sangre corría por la sien de ella producto del impacto contra el suelo.

HOLA!!!!!!!!!! Espero les guste este nuevo cap y bueno, denle a "go" y así dejan sus reviews. No les parece? XD Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Les prometo que solo mejorará. :D En lo personal, a mi me gustó este capítulo, modestia aparte jeje


End file.
